


Childhood promises

by MysNis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, That comic of if I'm taller than you we can get married, childhood AU, that inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysNis/pseuds/MysNis
Summary: Marinette lived with Gina in Gotham for a while, she became friends with Tim Drake and eventually Damian Wayne before she moved back to Paris.Before leaving, Damian got a promise, all depending on if Damian was taller than Marinette. Now on a school trip back in Gotham, what is going to happen?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 36
Kudos: 366





	1. The background and the meeting

Marinette had not always lived in Paris. For a time, her parents struggled to raise their business and provide the care they so desired to their little girl. So, with heavy hearts as they had to pick between their girl living with them and themselves actually being able to keep a roof over their heads, they sent Marinette away to live with Tom’s mother Gina in America. They probably would have reconsidered if they knew where in America she was currently living and working around her travels.

Marinette was 8 years old when she went across to the new continent, and saw the dark skies of Gotham and the crumbling architecture of the place, with gargoyles lining the rooftops. Honestly? Marinette liked her life there. Gina taught her English while they enrolled her into a nearby school, and often Marinette was left home alone to look after herself as Gina took off travelling for work during the week. But she always returned home as soon as she could. Being a travel reporter was not easy work, but at least it was reliable for a steady pay check. Marinette, with her stumbling English, struggled to make friends for her first term.

Until she met Tim Drake. He was waiting behind her in a coffee shop, and hearing her French, offered help in her own tongue. She took it gratefully and the two remained strange but close friends. He was 4 years older than her, but the friendship was fine. She was creative and quick, plus helped him speak his French better as she learnt English from him. She treated him as a person, and nothing else, which made him happy to have her in his life, and protective of his little sister. She even got to celebrate her ninth and tenth birthdays with him. She came around to see him one day when she met his younger brother. Damian, was barely 3 months younger than her.

Damian, was a lot of things other than that. He was rude. Cold. Arrogant. And as the most important part, a complete brat. Very different from her brother figure Tim.  
Damian took to following her around after an incident involving him and her, with a bag of flour, a bottle of milk and a face full of pepper, that had an attack from Damian ending up with Damian on the floor of the kitchen. Tim found the whole thing hilarious, while the younger boy had taken to following her around whenever she was over.

She hated his beady gaze watching her every move. She hated that Damian became more agressive towards Tim who was one of the few people she had no trouble communicating with. It was a tough time to deal with him. But then her eyes were opened. She saw him save a kitten and look it over critically but gently. She saw him huff and puff with pride when Bruce was proud of him. She saw the boy loose some of his temper and snooty behaviour towards her.

So the two entered a tentative friendship. Damian turned into a child cursing her and vowing vengeance whenever she beat him in video games or at the arcade, a favour she returned in high spirits. Damian and her took walks with Titus together, resulting in seeing lots of flowers in the parks. One day, in all child antics, he said he would only ever consider her as part of his future. Marinette had laughed. He did not like that response and insisted on it.  
“You are the only one I could ever consider asking to be my betrothed.” He had huffed and folded his arms to frown at her. That caused her to stop laughing. She knew him pretty well and could tell when he was serious.  
“That’s not possible. We’re not adults.” Damian frowned deeper.  
“We can at 16. With parents permission.”  
“Absolutely not.” Marinette protested.  
“Why not?” Damian frowned. Marinette raced through her thoughts, trying to find any argument. Her gaze stared at the top of his head she could clearly see.  
“Because you’re too short.” Damian frowned.  
“That’s not a good reason. Kori is taller than Dick.”  
“Yeah, but Dick is older. You can’t be both taller and older. So, marriage can’t happen.” Marinette could not believe the stuff her mouth was spitting out without her permission. Damian nodded in understanding. Her completely illogical argument was working.  
“So, when I’m taller than you, then you’ll marry me.” He smirked. Marinette rolled her eyes.  
“That’s an if.” And Marinette pulled him along to take on Cheesy Viking, putting the conversation out of mind.

Damian didn’t. He constantly stared at her taller frame, measuring by eye whenever he saw her. He would bring it up repeatedly and she would smile and reply  
“If you’re taller,”.  
Damian never liked that response. But for the rest of the school term, Marinette still remained taller than him. Marinette was having a fantastic year in Gotham when she received the news from her parents.

Finally, the dream they shared had taken off and they owned and made profit from their bakery. They made enough to be able to employ others. They made enough to have a roof safely stay over their heads. They made enough for Marinette to come home and live with them. And so, she was going back to Paris. She was upset at the age of 10 to be returning home, she would miss Gotham and spending time with Tim at Wayne Manor, living with Gina, and America. But as Tim was able to supply and calm her, emails existed. Skype existed, and so many other forms of communication existed for them to remain in touch and stay friends.

To her sadness, Damian had refused to see her before she left. She still made her way up the stairs to his room, and stood outside the door and knocked, refusing to have this as her memory for when they parted.  
“Why do you have to leave?” Came through the door. Marinette smiled.  
“They are my parents. And I do miss them. Don’t you miss your mother?”  
A frown covered his features, out of her view.  
“Sometimes.” Silence filled the air.  
“Tim organised some things. So we can stay in touch.” Marinette said. Damian nodded.  
“Yes. Of course.” He replied. Silence dominated the space.  
“Well…bye.” she turned to leave. She was stopped by a hand grabbing her own. She turned to see his green eyes staring back, door open as if he couldn’t bare to not see her one last time.  
“I’ll be taller one day. And then I’ll come and get you.” Damian promised. Marinette smiled.  
“If you’re taller.” She said, keeping the tremble out if her voice as her eyes watered, before she pulled him into a rough hug against his protests, before dashing away. Leaving for home.

5 years passed, Marinette was 15. She had been 4 years in the same class as Chloe when she had returned halfway through the year. The girl was ruthless in getting her way and no matter Marinette’s protests, would succeed in pushing all students away from the dark haired girl. Her fourth year found new challenges where she became a superhero defending Paris, and life improved with gaining more and more friends and her first crush.

That did not mean she abandoned Tim and Damian. As the older of the two brothers took over as CEO of Wayne industries, they had less and less time to talk to each other. Damian and her managed better contact with being in the same year and closer age group, but as their classes in school added more assessments and Marinette had a crazy schedule, it resulted in calls and correspondence dropping quickly and rapidly, to once or twice a month. But that was still fine.

But the fifth year, things were made worse for the sweet designer as if all her luck the previous year now was turned on its head. She lost her friends to a liar. Chloe was just as relentless in her bullying. Her first crush died and shrivelled the more and more Adrien refused to stand by her and have her back as Lila targetted her. She refused to date someone like that. She could never love or be with someone who would never protect her, as she did him. Her quest to find Hawkmoth was stationary rather than actually moving. She tried and tried , but nothing helped. Even Master Fu had to leave her, forced to forget his memories of the miraculous.

Truly, she only had the kwami still by her side for her every day life. But that was fine. The class had a school trip to America soon. They had been planning it for the year, and had everything prepared. Marinette was looking forward to going. They were heading to Gotham.

She wondered if she would see her old friends again, if there would be time in their schedule to do so. But even in another country, Lila was still out to get her. Marinette tried to prepare herself for anything. Her bag had locks so no one could get into it. She kept to herself, and focused on the trip and stuck close to their science teacher, strict but fair, and always sticking up for Marinette when blame was placed on her.

She thought of everything. But not this. She stared as the bus pulled away, leaving her behind. Alone. In Gotham.

She pulled out her itinerary and grinned. Wayne Enterprise tour. 30 minutes. She glanced around and set off for an alley way, transforming and taking to the sky. As Marinette, knowing the quickest route by streets, she could get there in 40 minutes no dangerous routes. As Ladybug? She shaved 15 minutes off that time, and staying out of sight. She jumped down a block from the place, detransformed, and ran. She grinned as she saw Lila and Alya entering the building. Made it. She slowed herself to a walk and joined the end of the class as they entered, catching her breathe and fighting the adrenaline pumping through her legs. She stepped away to gaze around the entrance, looking to see what had changed in 6 years. The carpet was the same, the reception desk was new and white with a black top. The windows were larger with the logo on them, the walls were stark white again, though the edges around doors, the floor and ceiling were a slight grey to create contrast. She grinned and completed her turn of gaze focusing back on her class group the grin disappearing as her feet hit the ground sooner than expected and she was sent flying forward with no chance of catching herself as her arms quickly moved to try and stabilise herself.

Unfortunately, her arms did not help her. Fortunately, someone did. She felt their arms wrap around her from behind and act as a counter weight.  
“I see our time apart has not improved your balance.” A voice sounded next to her ear. Marinette, now firmly stabilised turns to look at her saviour and add distance between them. Only for her jaw to drop, nonsense sounds falling from her lips before drawing everyone in the lobby to look at her as a name loudly left her mouth.  
“Damian!” She stared completely gobsmacked finally able to get his name out. Her thoughts raced. How he had changed from the short, chubby cheeks boy who trailed after her as she trailed after his brother. His jaw line sharp and cheek bones high. His black hair, always gelled back in a sharp look were now styled to look so much softer and shorter.

Was it weird she wanted to run her hands through his hair? Yeah, probably. She looked over his suit to stop staring at his face. A classic look, with a green tie that matched his sharp dark jade green eyes. That continued to stare at her. She could see the normal smugness shining through, along with a lightness that came from when he was enjoying something, as well as a sharp calculating glimmer reflected in his smirk.

Oh kwami, how was she standing? With him looking at her like that? Nope, not possible. This was not fair. Damian had changed a lot. And she was so very unprepared for it. Damian was currently making Adrien look like an ice cube that melted in comparison. Where the hell did that thought come from?

“The one and only.” He stepped closer to her and his eyes flickered away from her eyes again to above her head. Now that she was paying attention, he seemed to do that too much. Was her hair sticking up weirdly? Her fringe had done something weird in the wind, she could just feel it. Marinette fought to not fidget or look for a reflection, to fix her hair. What was happening to her? She hadn’t been like this since Adrien!  
Oh.  
Oh…  
Oh damnit, her life got more complicated. Why couldn’t it ever be simple?

She blinked as pain in her forehead appeared and she found herself looking up to peer at him past his hand, and saw the same pleased glimmer and smug smirk on his face staring back really close. When did he get so tall? Marinette wondered blinking at the fingers that moved quickly from her forehead to cup her chin.  
“Looks like I’m taller, no if about it.” Damian stared down his nose at her. Marinette blinked, waiting for him to continue. She didn’t have to wait long.  
“So when should we be married?” He asked. Marinette could hear gasps and yells around her, but all she could focus on was Damian.

Wait, was that a black dot? Getting bigger?  
Yep, it is.  
Oh.  
Breath maybe? Marinette tried to. No sound exited her mouth. No air filled her lungs.  
Nope. Too much input. Need to reset.

Marinette blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette groaned as she opened her eyes, blinking against the bright lights. She sat up to look around her. She was on a white long sofa, with a blanket thrown over her that now pooled around her hips. She glanced to see a giant window looking over the city, which was a fascinating view. A further look over provided her with the sight of someone very dear to her causing her face to light up. He sat at the large wooden desk, focused on the screen. With her further shuffling to stand causing him to glance over and smile.

“Ah, good to see you again and awake Mari. Been a long time.” Marinette returned the smile, further standing and approaching Tim.  
“It’s great to see you too Tim.” She stopped to the edge a bit, “but, ah, how did I get here?”  
“You fainted. Damian caught you before you hit the floor so aside from a check up on your blood pressure, you should be fine to get back to your class. Damian carried you here stating you would need rest and a quiet environment to wake up in.” Tim shot the girl a grin. “Dick got a photo of him carrying you, stating the moment was too adorable to not take a photo of, I’ve sent it to you, over discord.” Marinette pulled her phone out and check the message seeing quite happily her phone was connected to the internet in the building as it once had in childhood. She squeaked and turned red as she clicked open the message to see what greeted her.

Damian full on carrying her against his chest, her head against his shoulder in the classic bridal hold. He cradled her close and seemed to be determined as he continued to walk past the person taking the photo. Marinette could also make out in the background some of her classmates staring as she was carried. Nino in particular looked very shocked and stunned. She gave a half laugh and turned to look at Tim.  
“What else has been happening with you huh? I wouldn’t have expected you to be working here, I figured you would be in college.”  
“Oh I am. I’m doing both actually.” Marinette blinked.  
“That sounds like a hassle of work.”  
“It is. But it’s alright.” Marinette narrowed her eyes.  
“You pull frequent all nighters don’t you.” She stated. Tim gaped at her.  
“How did you know?!”  
“Cause I do the same thing with my fashion designs from time to time! And you used to do it when I was living here.” Tim grumbled good naturedly.

Marinette smiled and reached Tim in a hug.  
“It’s good to see you again bro.” Tim returned the gesture.  
“Same here Sunshine Smile.”

Their reunion was interrupted by loud arguing voices that were approaching. Marinette stood up properly and faced the door just as it opened and the other people she had learnt were family to Tim and Damian entered. Bruce, she remembered fondly, was frowning and pinching the bridge of his nose before he spoke out loudly over the chatter of the other 3 boys.  
“No Damian, I refuse to allow you to even start out with doing this, stop encouraging this Dick!”  
“But they look so cute together! And I’m supporting Damian, not encouraging him!” One guy, Marinette guessed Dick, protested. A guy with a streak of white snorted.  
“You wanted to ask Tim to research flower arrangements. How is that not encouragement?”  
“It’s not!”  
“Sure it’s not.”  
“Boys, my point still stands that even if Damian asked Marinette, and she said yes as children, does not mean Marinette has to say yes now and even then, you are still too young and children.”  
“Tt. You and her parents could give permission.”  
“Well I’m not. There’s bigger issues to deal with at the moment such as the growing lawsuit downstairs.”  
“A lawsuit?” Marinette asked, causing the four to jump and Damian to stride over and look her over with a light glare aimed at Tim. Tim merely blinked.

“Oh yeah, apparently after Damian’s declaration of marriage, one of your classmates started a protest of words saying Damian was dating Lila and a huge thing kicked off on betrayal, complete with, who I assume Lila is, bursting into tears. Currently with this reveal of information, we are looking into other instances when she could have lied about us and putting a case together to make a cease and desist because while her words only hit a small group of people, we rather get such things dealt with early on.” Marinette stared for a moment before burying her head in her hands.  
“Marinette?” Damian asked.  
“Sorry, it’s just…” She glanced up at him and oh, even when he wasn’t trying he was still handsome! His tie was no longer perfectly sat in line, instead loose and wrinkled. The designer in her screamed to perfect it so all was smooth and tight as it had been before, but the worry staring clearly back from his gaze was making her heart race as it was that she knew she would only choke him with the slip of fabric. Marinette snapped her gaze to the floor to try and stop her blush.

“It’s just that Lila is not particularly fond of me due to knowing she is lying and constantly trying to prove it to my fellow classmates, she has decided to take it as a challenge and made it a thing to make me look bad and a bully for everything I could have blamed on me along the way. Having you guys working to go and stop her means she will try to spin it to blame me in some form and it’s not great, and it’s making my life even more dramatic than I need, it just is not going to end well at all.” Marinette lamented. Dick frowned.  
“Well that explains the accusations on how Damiboo must have been hoodwinked and to console her on how he will eventually realise and apologise.”  
“Tt. Not ever happening.” Damian said, pulling Marinette into a hug and patting her back as if to provide some comfort. Marinette returned the hug.  
“Thanks. Guess I should get back to my class though,” she moved to leave.  
“I’ll go with you.” Damian moved to follow. Marinette’s eyes widened.  
“No, it’s just going to make things worse.” Damian frowned.  
“I’m coming with you. I haven’t seen you since you left here, I want to spend time with you.” Marinette knew his stubborn streak would mean she would not get her way and sighed.  
“Fine. But leave Lila and the class alone.”  
“Done.” The two got onto the lift and journeyed back down to the lobby. Marinette stared straight ahead so that she wouldn’t get caught staring at Damian.  
“I was thinking Spring. Probably in Paris, the weather is better than here.” Marinette blinked.  
“What?”  
“Our wedding. I assume you would want one.” Damian stated. Marinette stared.  
“Damian…. We are both still kids.”  
“I’ve told you before, with parents permission-”  
“That your dad refuses to give and I know my parents would as well.” Marinette firmly stated.  
“Then we can wait until we are 18.” Damian stated stubbornly. Marinette sighed.  
“How about no. I don’t want to marry you Damian.” Damian blinked before turning red as a scowl overtook his features. “I want to have a relationship before I get married. I want to date, and live together with my future partner. I want to be with someone I can know first. How well can you truly say you know me Damian? How well can you say that I know you?” Marinette continued. Damian’s features softened, as his eyes lightened as he considered her words.

“I see your point in such rushings of relationships. Very well.” He looked her right in the eye, determination shining. “Will you go on a date with me?” Marinette blinked. Well, she wasn’t expecting that. But, even as kids he had been straight forward in what he wanted. She wondered if it was a good idea to do this. Her teacher would surely disagree.

But, he wasn’t a complete stranger, she considered. She knew the guy and the city, so maybe she would be allowed. Plus, she was Ladybug, she could handle anything, and not have a problem. She also knew she would like to see where this would go. He was really attractive.  
“Fine. You get one date. One. We’ll see how compatible we are and go from there.” Damian smirked as if he had won already. The elevator dinged and let them out to have Marinette taken up into the care of Ms Mendelive. Oh god, what had she gotten herself into? But he got one thing Marinette has thought about whenever girls conversations turned to celebrity weddings. Marinette was very much a spring bride.

Marinette stood in the lobby waiting. She had permission from her teacher to go out on her own this evening, and had dressed as nicely as she could with the limited wardrobe she had managed to bring on the trip. A red tulip skirt with a white scope longsleeve top tucked into the band at her natural waist, and nude heels to complete the basic outfit with touches of golden accessories and a black belt and a black and green bag. She watched waiting before a car with a familiar face pulled into the small parking lot. She hurried to it and got in the back.  
“Hello Damian, lovely to see you again Alfred.”  
“The pleasure is all mine Miss Marinette.” Came the comment of the of the elderly gentle butler. The two younger teens sat in silence, before Alfred broke it with a polite question.  
“How is it being back in Gotham?”  
“Very weird. Some things have changed so much it’s crazy.” Marinette gave a laugh.  
“I never would have considered that. But I suppose it was likely.” Damian commented. “Though your favourite ice cream parlour still stands as if no time has passed.”  
“Really?” Marinette beamed, “we have to go there after dinner.” Damian softly smiled and nodded.

They pulled up to the outside of a little restaurant, and had the two seated quickly.  
“So, what shall we talk about?” Marinette asked.  
“How’s Paris?” Damian asked to start, and Marinette talked. The conversation flowed easily, and Marinette had to catch herself from staring too long at the boy before her and eat her dinner. Damian offered to walk her back, enroute for ice cream that Marinette quickly agreed to. She was not expecting for there to be a guy to threaten them with a knife and for Damian to put himself between her and the guy. Damian seemed to stare at the knife rather than the guy.  
“Wallets. Now.”  
“Right, of course.” Damian responded. Marinette panicked. She couldn’t hand over her bag, it held Tikki. She glanced around to look at her surroundings carefully before grinning. Trash lid. Puddle. And half a brick. Marinette moved as Damian reached for his pockets.

She grabbed the lid, throwing it. It caught the knife now held loosely and she moved, throwing the broken brick into the puddle that was deceptive in depth and caused a giant splash to hit the guy in the face. He spluttered and went to wipe his face already cursing when Damian moved in and punched the guy in his side that Marinette recognised as a hit to the bladder before he spun and kicked the guys ribs on the other side. Marinette winced, knowing that would have broken them. Damian grabbed her hand and the two ran. Eventually the two stopped and Marinette collapsed against a wall to catch her breath.

“That was insane Marinette!” Damian tried to scold her as he leaned against the wall next to her but she could see a grin appearing. Marinette shrugged.  
“This bag is priceless to me. And he had a look about him that seemed to suggest it wouldn’t end at money theft.” Damian frowned.  
“You sure?” Marinette nodded.  
“Positive.” Damian placed his head back and shut his eyes.  
“I will say, you did think quickly.” He eventually said  
“You moved quickly to ensure we wouldn’t be chased.” Marinette protested that it was all her. He laughed and moved to hold her against the brick wall and placed his forehead against hers. Marinette stared mesmerised by his gaze once again.  
“I’m always going to move quickly to protect you Marinette.” Marinette felt her breath freeze in her throat as she could only stare.

She then moved and lightly pressed a kiss to his lips. She felt him freeze up before moving to kiss her back. Marinette’s hands wrapped around the back of his neck while his moved to rest on her waist. He pulled back and Marinette opened her eyes she never realised she screwed shut to see his eyes shining again. He licked his lips and paused. Marinette stood waiting, letting him gather his thoughts.  
“You sure you won’t change your mind on marrying me?” He asked. Marinette laughed before shaking her head.  
“I’ll accept you asking me to be your girlfriend first.” She eventually got out. Damian’s mouth’s corners turned up the slightest.  
“Done. Will you be my girlfriend?” He moved to kiss her again. Marinette felt the grin split her face.  
“Of course.” She met him halfway.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette rolled her eyes. Ever since she got back from her date with Damian, her class seemed on edge whenever she saw them. Though it probably was due to Damian constantly being around Marinette at all possible moments he could. He was there at breakfast in the hotel. He was at the art gallery waiting on the steps. He was walking Titus in the Wayne Botanical Gardens.

And now he was here at the museum. With his handsome smirk. She couldn’t help herself. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.  
“Any particular reason you are always a step ahead of my class schedule?”  
“Drake got it for me.” Marinette sighed.  
“Course he did.”  
“You seriously still doing this Marinette?” Marinette glanced up to see Adrien staring.  
“Still doing what? Spending time with her future husband?” Damian goaded. Adrien’s cheeks turned red. Marinette sighed.  
“I thought wedding talk was benched for now.”  
“You don’t want to tell me what your vision for a perfect wedding is? I thought you would be happy picking flowers of deep and dark colours to stand out more from the lighter pastels you prefer in your wardrobe. A light sky blue and a gold as wedding colours.” Marinette gave a frown.  
“No, I will not be dragged into this.” She pulled his hand along.  
“Come on, the tour is starting.”

Marinette and Damian went on another date, and during her visit to his school they managed to sneak away and find a place to spend some time together. Which worked out well until Scarecrow attacked the school looking for victims. Then Damian was wishing he wasn’t stuck in a janitor’s storage room with Marinette. Well, stuck is the wrong word. It was just what he was going to say to anyone that asked why they were in there. No need to mention they had been in there before the attack and only became aware of the attack after screams started up.  
“It was too much to hope to go a whole trip to Gotham and not encounter a Rogue huh?” Marinette asked.  
“Seems like it.” Damian noted. Marinette shrugged and sat on an upturned bucket.  
“So, when will we know what is reality and what is just a hallucination?”  
“The school is well equipped for attacks. So long as that door stays shut, no fear gas can enter here. Air is filtered for most Rogue’s well known equipment. We’ll be fine so long as we sit tight and wait.” He leaned against the door. Marinette groaned.  
“I hate waiting. I would rather help.” Damian shrugged.  
“Not much can be done about it.” Marinette sighed.  
“I know.”

The screams were fading away after 10 minutes. The two continued to sit and wait for the gas to disperse before Damian stood before the door holding the handle.  
“I think it’s safe.” Marinette stood next to him in an instant.  
“You sure?”  
“Only one way to find out Angel.” He said. Marinette smiled and reached for his hand, holding it tightly in her own.  
“Ready?”  
“Ready.” Damian opened the door.

Everything seemed normal. The two walked along together in silence. They reached the front and saw a crowd gathering of students and teachers that managed to get out safely. The two were crowded by peers and teachers and various other staff, and still Marinette did not let go of his hand.

Marinette grinned as she got off the chartered bus and saw Damian at their hotel. Honestly, this guy seemed to get around everywhere before she did. He merely waited for her to reach him.  
“Did Dick go mother hen on you when he found out?” She asked, causing the barely younger teen to scowl.  
“Tt. He tried.” Marinette raised an eyebrow causing Damian to slouch. “He said he wanted to take us both for ice cream to ensure we are okay.” Marinette laughed.  
“I’m up for that. I’ll ask my teachers first though.” Damian nodded before looking over her shoulder and glared. Marinette turned to see Lila standing there.  
“What is it Lila?” She asked. She had been so happy that the girl had been leaving her alone all this time of their class trip. Would it have been much for Marinette to get a break?  
“You know, I don’t know how or when you did it, but being this prepared and coming up with this,” the brunette gestured between the two of them, “just to try and take me down is impressive. But I’m afraid your efforts were in vain.” Lila looked at her nails. Marinette blinked.  
“What?”  
“You heard me. This charade. It isn’t going to help you at all.” Lila glared. Marinette glanced at Damian. He stepped next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
“You haven’t seen any charade Rossi. Marinette here is the only one I ever will want.”  
“And you just happen to have details for weddings named off the top of your head? I checked with Alya, they all run similar to visions of Marinette’s perfect wedding.” Damian shrugged.  
“When you know someone for over 6 years you have time to plan everything down to small details. Also, I think if a Spring wedding, red tulips and yellow daffodils would be a lovely bright colour to see.” Marinette shook her head.  
“You started him off again Lila.” She sighed.  
“It wouldn’t have to be in your bouquet. But as extra flowers, table arrangements, decorations, it would look amazing and have them in season. I know you prefer natural decorations. And the reception, should be out under the stars, so to take advantage of the warmer airs and in the country side rather than the city to get less light pollution.” Damian continued. Marinette sighed.  
“You can stop now, she is gone.” Lila had stormed off quite quickly.  
“I am not finished. I was going to ask about theme. If in the country style, and implications are confort rather than elegance, surely a theme would be good idea. I know we don’t want rustic or country, as neither are our styles, but we could look into maybe a coastal location, with being atop cliffs and have the ocean as the back drop and then have a more relaxed beach feel if you so desire.” Marinette rolled her eyes.  
“I agreed to date you not to marry you.” Damian smirked.  
“You agreed to marry me on the condition I was taller than you 6 years ago. I am taller than you.” Marinette sighed.  
“We were kids then Damian. I want to get to know you more.” Damian nodded.  
“I know. But I do remember one thing Marinette.” He tilted her chin up to lock her gaze on his. “You were never one to break a promise.” Oh god, he was making her legs shake again. She fell into his chest with a whine.

“Curse you and your genetics. You know how to weild it as a weapon.” Damian laughed.

Marinette and Damian continued to see one another for the rest of the trip. They continued to stay strong over the years when Marinette returned home, with the occasional visit thrown in, mostly corresponding with calls, emails and video chats. And while less often, Damian did manage to bring up mentions of them getting married every now and again. Marinette, was more receptive to the conversation as they got older, but still willing to put it on the back burner for now. After all, they still had plenty of time to get there.

Marinette’s phone chimed as lunch started. Marinette had a smile as she ducked out of class. She was happier that her and Damian’s relationship had so far withstood the distance and time apart. She placed the phone on her ear as she made her way home.  
“Hey handsome, what’s up?”  
“Hello beloved, wanted to wish you happy birthday first thing in the morning for me.” Marinette hummed in amusement.  
“Dami, you did that last night before you went to sleep as well.”  
“I did not know there was laws on how many times I could wish someone happy birthday.” She giggled.  
“Of course there isn’t. Thank you for your well wishes.” She was 18. Officially an adult. Goodness, time flies.  
The two chattered, and his family sung her happy birthday as they ate breakfast to her delight.  
“We were a little pressed for time Mari, so your present from us might not be there yet.” Tim called out.  
“Oh, no need to worry about it. I’m just happy with the well wishes.” Marinette laughed.  
“Doesn’t mean we can’t get you something though.” Dick protested. Marinette smiled.  
“I guess not. I’m sure it will be lovely.”  
“I’ve got to head to school now Angel. I’ll talk to you later?”  
“Okay, goodbye Damian.” She hung up and finished her lunch.

It had been a couple of months after her birthday and she knew Damian’s was just around the corner. She had been working on his gift for months. Had been. She finished and posted it off yesterday so it would get to him with plenty of time to spare. She was content and looking forward to video calling him later today as was their tradition for over her lunch. Except today, it did not happen. Her phone remained silent the whole time and Marinette would not call him. She often let him call because he was the one who was waking up and getting dressed. He might have just slept in and she would hear from him later when his class finished for the day.

She did get a call full of apologies, and Marinette let it slide. He was only human, and he had a life outside of her and she had been late to calls before because of Ladybug duties, she couldn’t hold it against him. She told him to expect a package in the mail soon, and said goodnight, knowing all was well.

Well, Marinette thought as she stared at her phone in anger. She thought all had been well. Today was his birthday and Marinette had tried to call him to wish him a happy birthday. Repeatively. Only none of her calls were going through with the phone out of service. An internet search revealed nothing to help her, that he should have been safe. Yet still he wasn’t returning her calls. Or receiving them. It put her in a mood for the whole day.

Lila did not help matters.  
“Marinette? What’s got you so glum?” Marinette scowled at the liar who did not seem the least put out.  
“None of your business.”  
“I’m just trying to be nice Marinette!” Marinette rolled her eyes. Sure. Lila was being nice and not a sticky beak into her business.  
“Is Damian not available for you to talk to? Are you breaking up?” Marinette glared.  
“I believe I told you, it’s nothing for you to concern yourself with.” She stood up with a huff. “As it is, you are not helping my mood, so I’m leaving.” She stalked out of the lunch room, heading to the bathroom to get a grip on her temper and calm down. She could go for a walk, but classes were going to be starting up again soon, so she would have to suffice with the bathroom. She was pulled to a stop when she felt a grip on her wrist and someone pulled her into a hug. She squirmed to try and get a look at the person, when a voice softly whispered in her ear.  
“Surprise Beloved.” She paused and craned her neck to meet a familar face smirking down at her.  
“Damian! What are you doing here?”  
“Father got me permission to take a few days off. Helps that I am still ahead of my peers.” Marinette laughed and wrapped her arms around him tight.  
“It’s good to see you again.” She murmured against him. He tightened his own hold around her.  
“I agree Angel. I have missed you.” A comfortable silence fell over them as they stayed in the moment.  
“Shoot, did you get my present before coming over?” Marinette asked. Damian laughed. His chest vibrated next to Marinette’s ear.  
“It did. I opened it when I was at the airport. Only you would think to make me a Titus soft toy.” Marinette smiled.  
“I thought it appropriate. I’ve got class starting soon though.”  
“I’ll meet you after? We could go for dinner, it is my birthday.”  
“Yes we can do that.” Marinette kissed his cheek. “See you after school Damian.” She went back to class with a spring in her step.

Dinner had been nice. But Marinette definitely preferred seeing the Seine at night as the pair strolled along.  
“You know, you never answered why you are here.” Marinette commented into the quiet night. Instantly, Damian stiffened next to her, pulling the pair to a stop. Marinette glanced up to see him staring into the middle distance. He took a deep breath.  
“Right. Yes. That. You were always observant.” He pulled her to face him and held her hands.  
“Marinette. You were the first girl who managed to take me by surprise with when you picked up the bag of flour and hit me in the face with it.”  
“You deserved it for sneaking up on me.” Marinette interrupted.  
“That would seem to be correct. I wasn’t a great kid due to spending my younger years with my mother.” Damian conceded. “But you caught my attention then, and you still hold it now.” He dropped to one knee, still holding her hands. “I know the first time I ask wasn’t the most romantic, or even really me asking, just declaring, and even when I later asked, you raised points of how we don’t know each other that well.” Marinette’s breath was caught in her throat as she stared. Damian let go of one hand and pulled a box out. “Marinette, will you do me the honour of being able to call you my wife, and marry me?” He popped the box open, where sat a rose gold band with inlaid square cut diamonds, glinting in the light. Marinette beamed and still unable to find her voice, nodded fanatically. Damian grinned and stood up, quickly moving to slide the ring on her hand. Marinette beamed and pulled him into another kiss.  
“I should have seen this coming.” She murmured against his lips. Damian merely huffed in a light manner with a soft smirk on his lips.  
“I’m just glad you finally said yes.”

Marinette stared around finally relieved that the stress of the past 5 years was over. Marinette had argued for a long engagement due to their young age, and the two needing to live in two different continents for the next while. But still, word managed to leak out about them being engaged in Gotham, and that had been a surprise to wake up to with paparazzi on her doorstep.

But they finally had gotten married. And they had a private ceremony. Marinette had gone in a blush princess cut dress with crystals down the skirt like raindrops in a design of her own creation. Their colours had been red and black, and roses lined everywhere for a very glamourous feel to release to the press. Her parents had baked a huge cake, which Damian had smirked and claimed to have accurately guessed would occur.

There were moments of that occurring constantly where Damian would be smug that he had correctly guessed even years ago on a matter, and scowl when Marinette turned his option down for something else. But here they were, having a giant party, and the two were seated together just having a moment to themselves before going around as a couple to greet everyone. It was going to be a long night. But it was worth every moment, from when it all started.

Even if it started with her saying he had to be taller when she was older.


End file.
